Latest News: January 2012
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest gaming news for January 2012! Online Passes: Keep Them In, Or Leave Them Out? A certain Mr. Me Love Cars says: "Keep them in". One of the most contraversial gaming matters has to be related to Online Passes. Game publishing giants, Electronic Arts, recently declared that their upcoming title, Syndicate, is to be one of the only games in their recent, current gen history, to not utilize an Online Pass. This matter is particularly delicate. In my opinion, game publishers like EA, need to be able to regain money from Pre-Owned sales. So, using an Online Pass, dis-allows the gamer from using the game's Online features, unless they pay £7.99 for an Online Pass. This, of course, compensates for the Pre-Owned sales losses. People who do not agree, should really realise, that they need to be understanding of the situation, when all the losses tally up into a massive sum of money, thrown away, because people have deliberatly waited for someone to turn in a copy, so they can save a little cash. EA's Partners Boss, Jeff Gamon, recently stated that "People who own a copy {of Syndicate} should have access to the entire product." He then stated that he and the rest of the company, believes that the game will be so good, people will not want to trade in their copy of game. This is one massive risk they are taking, considering how unbelievably biased Shooter fans tend to be in the present day. As we all know, there are other major shooters to compete with at the moment, though something to note, would be that hit Shooter, Battlefield 3, is also published by Electronic Arts. This and EA Canada's FIFA 12, both hit over 10 million copies sold recently. Due to brilliant sales figures, EA may not even need to go through the hassle of adding Online Passes to all upcoming titles, after forecasting bumper sales, surely at their peak, they may plot one last stretch to squeeze the money out of gamers, by excluding the Online Pass from soon-to-be hit, Syndicate. May the Online Pass about to be scrapped? Or is this a last ditch attempt to assume the strategy of modern-day gamers? Will Online Passes effectively prevent the sales of Pre-Owned EA titles? I say: "Quite possibly". But, no matter what, I still back EA all the way. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 17:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Are Good 3DS Game Ideas Running Out? Bear in mind that this is the opinion of one person, but in my eyes, I truly believe that there are only a handful of good looking Nintendo 3DS games coming over the next year and, if this "statistic", if you will, does not improve very soon, Mr. Me Love Cars here is very close to investing in a PlayStation Vita. It's a crying shame. The Nintendo 3DS had so much potential, yet, delivered so little and, if they're going to give up this quickly on such a promising handheld, then I have one question to direct at Nintendo: What the hell? Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 04:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Original 3 Ace Attorney Titles To Be Re-Released on iOS. Yep. A follow on to WB952's previous article, Capcom have announced that the original Ace Attorney trilogy is to be re-released for owners of an iPod, iPhone etc. What we don't know, is whether the new fifth installment is going to be multiplatform, (which is unlikely), or whether it will be released for DS, 3DS, or the upcoming, maybe soon to be re-named Wii-U. There are also rumours that the new game will make it to Sony's new portable console, the PlayStation Vita. As for now, we know of nothing else but these rumours. Stay tuned though, as I have a feeling your trusty neighbourhood Waterbolt will keep you up to date with the latest development. Until then, ta-da! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Gyakuten Saiban 5 Announced! Yes, that's right, the fifth game in the main Ace Attorney series has been announced by Capcom at an event celebrating the 10th anniversary of the series. Your friendly neighbourhood Managing-Director is sincerely hoping that Capcom localise this game, unlike Gyakuten Kenji 2 which will not be. I don't think I could wait for two fan translations to come out. W.B.952 M.M.D - Managing-Director, Administrator-General of the MaRacey Corporation 09:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Starting To Get Hyped With 2012 Titles. We're nearly a month into the new year already, (yeah, I know, WHAT?) and we've not had any mega releases. That's we'd come to expect, but never fear, gamers! The first GARGANTUAN title of the year is just around the corner: Resident Evil: Revelations. Bridging the gap between Resi 4 and Resi 5, Revelations is set in 2005, effectively where things began to start going down hill for the franchise, in essence, in the Resi world. Resident Evil 5 was considered a disappointment and you can see if I agree when I review the game, later in the year. But, Resident Evil: Revelations may well be one of the biggest 3DS titles so far. You can also catch my review for this big game, when it hits shelves January 24th 2012 in North America and January 27th 2012 in Europe. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 03:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Unanswered Questions, Visceral Games-Wise. One certain member of Gameopedia Wiki who loves cars, wants to know about the future of EA-owned developers, Visceral Games. Recently, one of their most important studios, based in Melbourne, Australia, shut it's doors. And now, Visceral Games are looking towards EA, into making upcoming title Dead Space 3 a first-person shooter, taking a radical turn, not just for the genre, but for the whole game's setting, as the supposed plotline for the upcoming title is set on an ice planet and is not clear as to whether the Necromorph monsters will return. We also ask the questions, will there be a sequel to Dante's Inferno and is this other rumoured title, codenamed "The Ripper", still in the works? This title was going to be based on the 19th Century serial killer, Jack The Ripper, but little is known about the title, apart from the fact that it was intended for download only. Not that we necessarily want a game based on The Ripper himself, but the most important thing here is to find out more about the upcoming Dead Space 3. Bringing the horror franchise into first-person perspective may seem slightly radical to some, but we can only wait to find out more information about the new title. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 02:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! It's officially 2012! Get ready for another cracking year for games, including such mega releases as Resident Evil: Revelations, SSX: Deadly Descents, XCOM, Spec Ops: The Line, Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D, Paper Mario, Luigi's Mansion 2, Far Cry 3, Call of Duty 9: Codename "Iron Wolf", The Darkness II, Max Payne 3, The Last of Us, South Park: The Game, Street Fighter X Tekken, Dead or Alive 5, Halo 4, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning! The list could go on forever! Also, due to inconvenience in 2011, The MaRacey Gaming Awards SHOULD return as usual in December 2012, incorporating the games of 2011 and 2012. So, with a mega year ahead, stay tuned to Gameopedia Wiki for the latest news, reviews, articles, walkthroughs and cheats. And so, on behalf of everyone at the Gameopedia Wiki Team, we wish you a very Happy New Year and a Happy Year of Gaming! Me Love Cars, Waterbolt952 and The Gameopedia Wiki Editing Team. 00:39 January 01, 2012. Category:News